Altmer Scholar-King - Elder Scrolls V: Skryim Fan Fiction
by DanteofGagamor
Summary: My name is Suurdildorume Korour. I am the rightful heir of the Altmer and the Aldmeri Dominion. Not long ago my family was assassinated for being involved in a rebellion. This is my story of how I exposed the killers of my family, stopped Alduin, and took my place as rightful ruler of Tamriel.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I was born in the 4E 183 as the heir to the Altmer Throne and thus the Altmeri Dominion. I come from a line of Scholar-Kings. In Altmer society, knowledge and intellect are seen as the pinnacle. Scholars are revered and sometimes outrank even princes. In our past, these two were melded into one position - the scholar-king. Since we can live for over a thousand years we have the time and intelligence to master several disciplines. I was taught by my father that the Mer and especially the Altmer are the elder race and it is our job to be instructive to the younger peoples. He taught me to not hold prejudice or hate against anyone, but to try and understand them, and possibly even learn from them. My father was not naive and also made it clear that sometimes swift and ruthless action is required to maintain peace. He instilled in me these values and it is my dream - as it was his - to return the elves to their rightful place as rulers of Tamriel and to bring peace to this war-torn land.

The Thalmor have always been an influential faction but in recent times they have begun to gain more and more power. This was good for the most part as they usually had the best interests of the Altmer and the other races within the Altmeri Dominion. However, some of them began to become corrupted by a hatred of men and a lust for gold. This has filtered down through the Thalmor ranks and was beginning to change the very reason why the Thalmor existed. My father and his father started to rebel against the 'new' Thalmor. They would not tolerate even the slightest dissent and began to hunt my family forcing them to flee to Tamriel. However, the rebellion had been started and will not be stopped so easily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sent by my father to scout out Skyrim as the first province we would annex from the Imperials. Since our the Empire suspected us to come from Valenwood and Cyrodiil, Skyrim would catch them completely by surprise. Fortunately, Skyrim is engulfed by a civil war and is politically unstable making it perfect for conquest. I sent the good news back to my father and awaited his response.

Unfortunately, I had no knowledge of the Thalmor presence within Skyrim and learned too late. We were attacked in the dead of night and within five minutes half my troops were dead. I was disguised as a common soldier for my protection and even the Thalmor didn't know about me. We were thrown into prison and forgotten. The prison flooded and all of the prisoners save me died, either by drowning or by starvation. I had to get back to my family, I had to warn them about the Thalmor.

After I escaped I made camp in the forest. The next day, early in the morning, I heard a sound unlike any I've heard, the shout of a dragon. I then spotted it flying off in the distance, circling over an area I later learned was Helgen. Then, just like that, the dragon flew off. I had to find out what it was doing.

As I approached Helgen I saw destruction on a level I had never seen before. Buildings were half destroyed and on fire, corpses were still burning, and there wasn't a sound to be heard. It was an eerie and disconcerting silence. I found a rare, unburnt note on the ground that detailed who had been executed that day. To my horror and surprise, I saw the names of my family. My family was killed at Helgen as the Thalmor thought they didn't deserve to die in their homeland. I had no idea how close I was. I could have saved them! The Thalmor will pay for what they did to my family.

All in a day, I went from being a prisoner to the King of the most powerful group on Nirn. Since the Altmer rule the Aldmeri Dominion, if I can get back to the Summerset Isles I can take up my rightful place as King and conquer Tamriel. I will continue the dream of not only myself and my father, but our people as well. I will bring peace to Tamriel and destroy those who almost took everything from me.


End file.
